Whiplash
by Crazed In Theory
Summary: When Bella Black, broken beyond repair, moves to La Push with her father and twin brother Jacob, she meets two lonely and hurt girls; Leah and Kim. They become fast friends, and begin to not only depend on each other for friendship, but for survival.


_I don't own Twilight. I just like to make the characters do whatever I want. :)_

**Whiplash**

**Chapter One**

**New Girl & Not So New Girls**

_Bella Black_

Bella Black listened to the wheels of her father's truck hum against the pavement, like she had been the entire car trip. It was all too repetitive for roads all sounded the same, besides the occasional change from going over a bridge. She could hear through the silence, the constant, yet faint static of the radio as it played old country songs her mother may have listened to as a child. At that thought Bella then looked over to her dad, who was driving, then turned right back to the window. Her mouth formed into a tight line.

Bella set her palm to the moleskin sketchbook on her lap, and sighed dejectedly, pursing her lips. The teen pushed aside her thick, dyed black hair with her chalky pale hand, and she rubbed her temples. Would they like her? Would they stare? Would she forever be known as...that girl? The questions swirled around her head like vaporized breath in winter. She rested her chin on her fist, as she decided that it wasn't important anyway. Her mother always told her, with that crinkled forehead and disapproving look, 'You are who you are Bella.'. The words ran through her head, and she closed her eyes, shaking it from her mind.

Gazing out the car window, she sighed again, this time quietly, and snapped her now stale flavored gum. Bella had done that several dozen times, unconsciously, throughout the entire nineteen hour trip.

"Bella, for the love of God...please throw away your gum." Billy groaned, hardly even sneaking a glance at the teenager. Rolling her eyes, Bella rolled down the window slightly, threw her gum out, and turned around to face the sketchbook in her hands again. She really didn't know why she had it on her lap rather than in her bag or in a box with the rest of her old, useless stuff from her childhood. She didn't even draw in it anymore, but her father had given her a hopeful, encouraging smile when she picked it up, so, she brought it along- for her father's sake only.

She shifted herself, and braced her feet against the dashboard. It was a dumb idea to even bring the stupid thing. Bella knew her dad would be expecting something. She knew, and brought it anyway. Bella picked the notebook up, and, under her father's hopeful glances toward her, away from the road, tucked it under a seat. Her dad's shoulders slumped. Bella refused to look at him.

"I thought you were going to draw Bells." Said her father Billy, tightening the once loose grip he had on the steering wheel. He didn't look at Bella as he said this, and kept his eyes on the road in front of him. He was quiet, only because his teenage son -and Bella's fraternal twin- Jacob was sleeping in the back seat. He didn't want to wake up the poor, sleep deprived teenager with another 'Bella Rampage'.

"I thought you weren't going to bother me about it anymore." Bella retorted darkly. Billy stayed silent. From the seat behind her father, Jacob groaned, and popped his head in between the driver and passenger seat.

"Can't you guys get along?" Begged Jacob, looking back and forth between his father and twin sister. Bella shook her head forcefully, and dug through the faded black bag by her feet. "We're moving again, and I want to start over! No more fighting!" Billy looked sadly (and quickly) between his two children, then back in front of her. Bella's hands pulled out her phone. She flipped it open and closed it back up noisily.

Bella saw Billy clench his teeth, and tighten his grip on the steering wheel again, this time until his knuckles were white from the pressure. The car became awkward and silent. Bella gently leaned her head against the warm, car window, and hummed the song her mother used to play on the piano. She smiled sadly, then stopped the tune immediately. Her mother had written them that song, before she left them. she didn't want to admit it, but Bella thought the song was...perfect. She had never learned how to play the piano. Her mom had promised her would teach her, but, she didn't have the chance to...

"Is this it dad? It's so cool! Bells! Look!" Jacob suddenly was right next to Bella, and pointing out the window, at a sign that read: 'Welcome to La Push!'. Bella sighed. Washington. And if that wasn't bad enough, it was La Push. Cold as Antarctica (at least compared to Texas, where she used to live), hardly populated La Push. What a nice place to move to...

"Why did we come here?" Bella said in disgust, putting on her tight fitting black sweatshirt over her red belly shirt. She would need to. It was a cold place, Washington. Especially in the spring.

"I thought it would be nice to move back to where me and your mother met..." Billy smiled faintly, and, hiding the secret...the real reason they came here, patted his pair of twins' heads.

"Whatever." Bella replied, again digging through her bag. She ripped out her large black headphones and shoved them over her ears. Even Jacob, who was as far away from Bella as physically possible (while still in the car) could hear the screeching vocals and obnoxious guitar sounds. Billy sighed heavily.

He remembered when Bella was normal. Before his wife, and Bella and Jacob's mother died. She was an all-american, beautiful girl, with long dark brown hair, no makeup, and beautiful, simple clothing. Now, in her place was an entirely different girl.

She was dressed in a ripped, fishnet tights, a black tutu, a torn and slashed crimson belly shirt, and, to top it all off, high laced converse up to her thighs. Her makeup was dark, and surrounding her eyes like she was a raccoon, and her lips were a shiny, ruby color. Her hair; her beautiful, dark brown hair like her mother had, was now dyed black, and the tips were red. Something Billy thought was strange, was that, in her bangs (which swooped in front, and over her right eye) had red, horizontal stripes in it, like she was -again- a raccoon

She changed. Her music taste changed. From country and light, classic rock, to dark lyrics and screaming sound she called singing. Her type of friends changed. she used to hang out with normal, average people, but now, with a crowd where no one didn't have a piercing, a tattoo, or at least have their second strike. She was a thief, a hacker, a goth, a..a...Billy stopped himself, and gulped as he turned into their house's drive way. She was still his daughter, no matter what.

"Ew..." Bella house was actually very pretty though, Bella thought. It was pale yellow, and square. Very tiny and cozy looking...Bella swallowed her urge to smile, and rested her head against her knees -which were still braced against the dashboard. she could feel herself remembering the house they had left behind in Texas -The house she grew up in...the house her mother had lived in with them, until she...died.

_Leah Clearwater_

On the other side of the reservation, Leah Clearwater was waiting for her little brother to get out of school. Her posture screamed 'slacker'; slumped against the brick wall of the school, feet out in front of her, eyes downcast. Leah sighed heavily.

Though she knew her brother loved her, she felt bad for embarrassing him by waiting outside to walk home with him. She knew for a fact that his friends laughed at him when he left to walk with his sister. Because she was...strange. Goth. Weird. Her shoulders shrugged involuntarily. She guessed she couldn't blame them. Teased out hair, heavy, black eyes makeup surrounded by dark framed, unneeded vanity glasses, and dark clothes; Leather pants with chains jingling at the sides and a tight band tee. On her feet were classic black converse, just how she liked it. Leah represented herself well through her way of dress. Dark, tortured, and an outcast. it was obvious to anyone who had eyes.

Leah's Little brother soon emerged from school, and waved at a few girls as he left the building. The shit-eating grin on his face was bright as usual, and Leah let herself smile for a mere second. Seth. He was a sweet, kind boy. Still affected by their father's death, he survived. Leah...didn't. She had turned completely different after that. Seth couldn't figure out why, but Sam Uley, Jared Farrow, and Paul Locks could have explained it easily. They just...weren't allowed to.

"Hey Lee!" Seth yelled across the parking lot. Leah erased her smile, and replaced it with a smirk. She patted her brothers back when he arrived. Seth smiled broadly. He loved his sister to death, and was glad she tried to show the same kind of love and care for him. It didn't happen often though, to Seth's distaste.

"Hey Seth." She nodded, beckoning him to followed her, to walk back home. On the way back, like every day, Seth first asked, 'What did ya do today Leah?' and, like every day, she replied 'Nothing. What did you do?'. Though there was usually a lot of something going on. All those people, watching, waiting for Leah to break down. It was nerve wracking...It was also scary to be the only one different from everyone else; not caring if you got a ten dollar band tee at 'Hot Topic', instead of a thirty dollar V-neck at 'Hollister'. Being different came with a price. Leah knew that, and she dealt with the problem. She ignored them.

Seth grinned childishly at Leah, then told her all about his day. She listened closely to him, and responded when needed. She didn't mind Seth. Seth was her life saver. The only one she actually...trusted. Unlike- She swallowed a lump in her throat.

Sam.

_Kim Conweller_

Still in school, Kimberly Conweller banged her head against her locker. Her feet, clad in hot pink vans, were pointing inward the slightest, and her thin, but slightly curvy legs that were hugged by black jeans were sticking out from under her locker. Anyone would know who she was just by seeing that of her. No one else dressed like that, which surprised Kim. The 'emo' girl. The 'goth' girl. The 'scene' girl...whatever the hell that was, as Kim would have said.

"Fuck this. Fuck my life. Fuck everyone..." She went on and on with her endless curses. Next to her, a girl stared at her as if she were crazy. Kim felt herself stare at the girl with an intensity that made the poor teen look away. Kim's electric pink lips turning up the slightest.

"I thought so you bitch." She looked past the girl, and stared at...him. He was with a girl, doing the same things he was before. Pulling his nice guy routine. Kimberly- usually called Kim- felt the urge to tell the girl about what he did to her. How he hurt her, took advantage of her, then stopped herself. She didn't see the signs. This girl would. She was a cheerleader, very smart, and aware of the signs. Kim felt herself sigh. She wished she could have seen what he was planning...

"Hey Freak!" Someone yelled from behind. Kim turned, and was greeted by an egg to the face. She flipped back around on her heel, whipped open her locker, and pulled out her spare tee. Right in the middle of the hall, she took of her shirt, revealing her black lacy bra, whipped the rest of the egg off her face with it, then put on the spare. She turned to the mirror in her locker, and quickly reapplied her eyeliner, and lipstick. Kim slammed it shut, and turned towards the culprit, who was still standing there, laughing. It was him...the one who had hurt her. Kim looked murderous. She sauntered toward him like a lioness staking her prey. The boy couldn't help but notice how her tight little body moved gracefully. He licked his lips.

A large crowd was now being drawn in.

She stood calmly in front of him for a moment, before Kim kicked him right in the groin. She leaned down to speak into his ear, with her searing hot breath, and smiled.

"Pay back...is a bitch." She raised form the floor. Kim heard some girl begin yelling at her, and she knew it was his girlfriend by her nasally voice. So, Kim turned, pushed her a little bit, and the girl fell. _'Probably from wearing those pumps.'_ Thought Kim, smirking. though she felt bad for the girl, she needed to be taught a lesson. '_I mean really...if you think I'm a bitch...well you'd be right, but if you thought he was a nice guy...You would be mistaken, dear.'_

Little did these three girls know, they would soon find each other, and realize...maybe, being broken wasn't as unusual as they thought it was...

_Uh Oh...this was a weird chapter that made no sense! :) Stay tuned for chapter Two and it all will!_

**NEXT: Bella, Kim, and Leah meet...and figure out they have more in common than just dressing alike. They are all just..broken. Will this lead to more? Will they become friends? **

_Probably, but still join me next time for: Whiplash_

_Review Please? They make me happy :)_

_Nicole_


End file.
